Au bout du monde
by MarieCeline
Summary: Je fixai la personne assise sur la chaise, le visage caché sous un sac de toile. Se pouvait-il que ? Non, elle était morte, c'était impossible. Saleem enleva le sac de toile, et, soudain, je la vis. Je renaissais. Pensées de Tony pendant le 7x01 Spoiler.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je me suis de nombreuses fois imaginé les pensées de Tony lors de ses retrouvailles avec Ziva en Somalie et j'ai voulu mettre ça par écrit. En espérant que vous aimerez... Bonne lecture à tous ! (Spoiler 7x01) _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS !_

_Rated : K_

* * *

**POV Tony**

Ma vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens depuis que Gibbs nous avait annoncé que sur le Damoclès, navire où se trouvait Ziva, il n'y avait aucun survivant. Je respirait, marchait, parlait sans aucun but. Une partie de moi était morte en même tant qu'elle. J'essayais de cacher mon mal être à Abby, McGee et Ducky, mais Gibbs, lui, voyait bien que je sombrais petit à petit dans la folie. Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver... Nous nous étions quittés brutalement. Quand l'avion a décollé de Tel Aviv, je n'ai même pas pu croiser son regard une dernière fois. Tous les jours je le regrettais à m'en arracher la tête et me rappelais la profondeur des ses yeux noirs, son sourire, son caractère, quel caractère ! Ses incroyables cheveux noirs, brillants, qui la rendaient sexy en diable... toutes ces choses qui font ce qu'elle est... Ce qu'elle était. Elle est vraiment irremplaçable. Nous avions traversés tellement d'épreuves ensemble. Je l'avais vu amoureuse, elle m'avait vu amoureux. Le lieutenant Sanders était mort et Jeanne Benoît, eh bien, je ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais. Ziva et moi avions toujours eu une relation particulière. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, et, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Il y avait aussi, cette tension sexuelle entre nous deux, qui avait été présente depuis la première fois que je l'avais vue. Une sorte de courant électrique bourdonnant qui sévissait à chaque fois qu'on était dans la même pièce et s'amplifiait lorsque elle se rapprochait de moi. Notre mission sous couverture nous avait... soulagé de cette tension, mais, n'empêche : elle était toujours présente, et de plus en plus forte. Je me rappelais ensuite cette opération « Domino ». Où nous avions été serrés l'un contre l'autre dans cet espace étroit, dans le but de se cacher. Je me rappelle de nos respirations accélérées, du désir d'être encore plus proche, de l'envie presque incontrôlable de l'embrasser. Je m'étais même surpris, quelques jours plus tard, à rêver d'elle, qui me faisait mon petit déjeuner, en farfouillant dans les placards de ma cuisine. Et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, à moi, Tony DiNozzo, le tombeur, celui qui a peur de s'engager. Je m'étais sans aucun doute, trop attaché à elle, et maintenant, j'en subissait les conséquences. Le pire est que je m'apercevais seulement maintenant de mes sentiments envers elle, alors qu'elle était morte. Elle me manquait, et ce manque ne sera pas assouvi, car elle n'était plus de ce monde. Même si, j'avais un infime espoir que peut être, qui sait, elle ait, par quelque moyen que ce soit, quitté le navire avant qu'il coule. Après tout, Ziva a toujours résisté à tout, elle était incroyablement forte.

Une journée d'août, assis à mon bureau, j'ai appris qu'un certain Saleem Ulman était responsable de sa mort. Je sentis la haine me submerger, la bile se déverser dans ma bouche. Un incontrôlable désir de vengeance s'empara de moi. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers Gibbs :

- Patron, si c'est lui qui est responsable de la mort de Ziva, nous devons le... l'arrêter.

Gibbs me regarda dans les yeux. Il avait bien compris ce que j'avais voulu dire : le tuer. Pour moi, c'était le sort qu'il méritait. Il avait ôté la vie à la seule femme à laquelle je tenais et avec qui j'aurais voulu avoir un avenir, construire quelque chose de vrai.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te donnera l'autorisation, DiNozzo.

Il lança un regard éloquent vers le MTAC. Deux jours plus tard, Vance nous avait accordé la mission. Moi et McGee partons vers la Somalie. Dans l'avion, le bleu n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, il avait accepté de venir avec moi et c'était vraiment une démonstration d'amitié, je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant. Je crois qu'il a bien compris que j'étais prêt à tout pour venger Ziva. Quitte à tuer son assassin de n'importe quel moyen, à main nues s'il le fallait. Il m'avait juste dit avant d'atterir :

- Tony... Elle n'aurait pas aimé que nous nous mettions en danger pour elle.

Je le fixai, stupéfait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, et je pense qu'il compris que je m'en fichai vu qu'elle était morte. Je le faisais pour la venger, peut importe si je mourrais après tout, je tenais vraiment à elle... l'aimais-je ? Je ne le saurai peut être jamais. Je pense que oui, après tout j'étais prêt à mourir pour elle. Je m'étais de nombreuses fois imaginé comment j'allais mourir : touché par une balle en plein coeur, mort en protégeant un collègue, mort dans un accident de la route à cause de la vitesse de la voiture conduite par Gibbs, mort dans une explosion, comme de nombreux héros de films que j'admirais. Mais mourir pour elle me semblait une mort plus qu'honorable, la meilleure mort que je puisse souhaiter. Et puis je la rejoindrai enfin.

Durant notre virée dans le désert en Jeep, je lançai quelque vannes pour détendre l'atmosphère. McGee et moi rîmes pendant pratiquement pendant tout le trajet, mais je vis bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, derrière mes blagues débiles et légères, je souffrait. En réalité, j'étais aussi impatient d'arriver à destination, tout serait enfin terminé.

Nous nous sommes fait capturer. Nous sommes depuis deux jours dans cette salle miteuse aux lucarnes poussiéreuses. Moi assis sur une chaise, McGee couché par terre. Au début je le crus mort, mais je l'entendis par la suite respirer. Saleem Ulman arriva enfin. Je parlais, parlais, sans m'arrêter, lui racontait tout. Il faut avouer que ce n'étais pas bien difficile, c'était comme une seconde nature chez moi.

Le regarder dans les yeux fut extrêmement difficile, j'avais envie de l'étrangler,pour ne plus entendre sa voix qui m'annonçait que Ziva David était morte, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je faillis même pleurer la fois il m'avait montré l'étoile de David qui avait été accrochée à son cou. Vivre sans elle me devenait impossible. Je me sentais si seul et perdu que je faillis renoncer et lui demander de me tuer. Mais ç'aurait été bien trop facile. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

Le jour suivant, Saleem s'énerva et jeta sa gourde remplie de Caf Pow par terre. Il sortit furieux de la pièce.

McGee en profita pour me souffler :

- Quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'action ? On l'a énervé, c'est peut être le moment.

- Pas encore. Je te donnerais le signal.

Saleem revient dans la pièce avec une personne. Je m'interrogeais sur la personne présente sous le sac de toile. Il dit :

- L'un de vous deux va me dire pourquoi il est là, et quant à l'autre, il va mourir.

Je fixai la personne assise sur la chaise, un corps sous un tas de vêtements sales. Un corps apparemment féminin. Se pouvait-il que ?.. Non impossible, elle était morte, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Je fronçais les sourcils. Le temps paraissait comme suspendu. Saleem arracha brutalement le sac de toile. Et, soudain, je la vis.

Je renaissais.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

_**Voulez vous que je continue ?**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je poste la suite. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV TONY**

_Saleem arracha brutalement le sac de toile, et je la vis._

_Je renaissais_

Elle.

Vivante.

Une euphorie incroyable me submergea à l'instant où mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Le sol sembla se dérober sous mes pieds et la tête me tournait. Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux : Ziva était là, devant moi, vivante, elle respirait, et, me regardait probablement plus surprise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait cependant plus cette étincelle de malice dans les yeux que je connaissais chez elle, et elle semblait si... si faible. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qualifier Ziva de ce mot là, mais, vu son état, c'était vrai. Elle avait des coupures sur le visage, dans le cou, son visage était noir de crasse, ces cheveux sales lui pendaient presque devant le visage. Mais je la trouvais toujours aussi belle et je retrouvais en la regardant, celle qui avait manqué à ma vie pendant ces quatre mois.

Elle était en vie.

Je lui souris et lançai une vanne, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors, l'été s'est bien passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. On se fixait toujours. Depuis combien de temps, je ne savais pas. Je la dévorais du regard. Ses yeux noirs et magnifiques étaient ternes. Elle avait l'air brisée. Mon coeur se serra à la voir dans cet état là. Je le savais maintenant, non, j'en étais sûr : j'étais carrément fou amoureux d'elle. Il y a quelques secondes, j'étais prêt à tout pour la venger et maintenant, j'étais prêt à tout pour la sauver.

Ziva pris la parole la première. Sa voix m'avait vraiment manqué et déclencha en moi une déferlante de souvenirs et d'émotions.

- De toutes les personnes sur cette terre qui aurait pu me retrouver, ça pouvait être que toi ?

J'étais si heureux de la savoir en vie et d'entendre le son de sa voix qui m'emplissait comme un alcool enivrant, que je ne me formalisais pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je te remercie. Ça te fait plaisir de me voir ?

- Tony, t'aurais jamais dû venir.

A quoi jouait-elle ? Je faillis presque me vexer, mais je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu :

- Très bien. Ravi de t'avoir vu, je vais m'en aller.

Je fis mine de vouloir partir.

- Oh ! J'oubliais... Je suis prisonnier.

Elle me regarda, effarée que je puisse encore plaisanter alors que nous étions sur le point de mourir. Elle demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Est-ce que ça va, McGee ?

Alors là, je me vexais vraiment! Comment pouvait-elle demander au bleu s'il allait bien, sans me le demander à moi ? McGee répondit faiblement :

- Je suis content que tu sois en vie.

Elle reporta son attention sur moi, et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu croyais que j'étais morte ?

A l'évocation de ce souvenir insupportable, les larmes faillirent me monter aux yeux. Je fixai le plafond.

- Oh... Oui.

Elle me regarda, en fronçant les sourcils. La question fatidique allait venir...

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici ?

Je suis venu jusqu'au bout du monde te venger Ziva. J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi, et maintenant que je te vois en vie, je suis prêt à tout pour rester vivant aussi... Ben voyons ! Elle m'aurait rit au nez. Je décidais de ne pas dire la vérité, bien qu'étant sous sérum, ce fut un peu délicat.

- C'est à cause de McGee...McGee ne croyait pas à ta mort...

- Tony ! Pourquoi, tu es venu ici ?

Je décidai alors de jouer la carte de la franchise. Je me trémoussais sur ma chaise, gêné et déclarai, la voix hésitante, de peur de sa réaction :

- J'peux pas vivre sans toi, ça doit être ça.

Une barrière se brisa dans ses yeux au son de mes paroles. Je guettais sa réaction avec angoisse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait eu l'air émue, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage mais le masque d'insensibilité habituel se remit vite en place et elle déclara d'une voix amère :

- Eh bien tu vas mourir avec moi. Tu aurais dû me laisser seule.

- D'accord, j'ai essayé, j'ai pas pu. Écoute j'ai reçu une sorte de sérum de vérité donc s'il y a des questions dont tu ne veux surtout pas connaître la réponse...

- Tony, il y a 30 hommes. Lourdement armés, ils ont des missiles anti-char et anti-aériens, ils sont puissants. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- C'est là que ça devient un peu délicat...

Je lui racontai alors ce qu'il s'était passé, comment est-ce que nous avons organisé la mission, et que Gibbs allait bientôt nous sauver. Je la regardais toujours sans détacher les yeux d'elle. On était là, au bout du monde, dans cette pièce miteuse, ligotés tous les deux à une chaise. J'aurais voulu me lever et la serrer fort contre moi, lui dire qu'on allait s'en sortir, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. L'ancienne Ziva aurait sûrement déteste ça, mais celle que je voyais devant moi n'avait pas l'air contre un peu de réconfort.

Je le savais, Gibbs n'étais pas loin à présent. Je me penchai vers elle et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

- T'as encore des forces, Ziva ?

Elle me regarda, complètement anéantie, brisée. Je n'avais jamais vue cette Ziva là auparavant, et ça me faisait d'autant plus peur. Une minuscule larme roula le long de sa joue. Je devais à tout prix la sortir de là.

Saleem revint dans la pièce et plaça un couteau sous la gorge de Ziva, qui apparemment, n'a pas pu se retenir de dire :

- S'ils ne donnent pas signe de vie, des hommes vont venir les chercher. Tuez-moi, il vous servirons de monnaie d'échange.

Bon sang mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

- Ziva, tu la boucles.

Saleem répondit :

- Je ne fais pas de marché.

Je me révoltais. J'avais extrêmement peur pour elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de demander à mourir, là, sous mes yeux alors que j'étais impuissant. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir alors que maintenant je la savais vivante. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je décidai alors que c'était le moment :

- Et des pizzas vous en faites ?

McGee, comme convenu, à l'entente du signal, le fis tomber. Mais Saleem récupéra son arme. Je décidai alors de jouer ma dernière carte :

- Attendez ! Stop ! Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dit. Je vous ai parlé de muscles, de cerveau, de courage, de scientifique, de politicien, mais je ne vous ai pas parlé de moi. De mon rôle.

- Quel est votre rôle ?

- Je suis le Joker. Celui qui refuse de voir la réalité en face. C'est comme là, je devrais être terrifié mais je ne le suis pas. Parce que j'arrête pas de penser à True Lice, vous savez quand Arnold attaché à une chaise et à qui on a injecté un sérum de vérité, se libère de ses menottes et tue tout le monde... Il vous reste 30 secondes à vivre Saleem.

Ziva me regardai, stupéfaite. Saleem sourit :

- Comment allez vous me tuer ? Vous êtes toujours attaché.

Je le regardai, triomphant. Le moment était venu.

- Je peux pas mentir ... Et j'ai pas dis que c'était moi qui allait vous tuer. Rappelez vous; mon patron est un tireur d'élite.

La balle fendit le verre, et l'air dans un bruit sourd et Saleem, tomba mort avant de toucher le sol. Des mitrailleuses retentirent. Ziva était terrifiée. McGee me détacha et j'allais vers elle et passait un bras sous son épaule pour la relever et la soutenir. Lorsque je l'eus touché, je me sentis redevenir léger, j'étais à nouveau vivant, elle aussi, et nous allions nous en sortir, car si je la perdais, je me perdais aussi. Elle s'appuyait sur moi et je m'appuyais sur elle. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce long couloir. Le terroriste en face de nous fut abattu et nous nous retrouvâmes en face de Gibbs :

- On rentre à la maison.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.

Nous étions sauvés. Et je ramenais Ziva avec moi. Nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire à Washington pour recommencer à nous parler, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que Michael Rivkin n'ait pointé le bout de son nez. Qui sait, peut être même que Ziva reviendrai travailler au NCIS, une fois qu'elle ira mieux. Et j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi. Oui, moi, l'Agent très Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, était tombé raide amoureux de cette femme. Mais je sais qu'il me faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour l'assumer et même, pour oser lui dire.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? **_

_**Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues !**_

_**Et au fait : Bonne année à tous !**_

_**J'ai un autre projet de fic en cours, que je publierais sûrement bientôt :)**_

_**Encore merci de m'avoir lu ! **_

_Marie._


End file.
